Zalgo
Z̤͂â̢ḷ͊g̹̓ȯ̘ (full name: Z͠a̛'l͘ga̶t҉ot̡h) is an internet phenomenon and a meme-status urban legend often seen as the personification of chaos and evil, in a similar fashion to the later adaptations of H.P. Lovecraft. Zalgo was created by Goon Shmorky. Appearance Zalgo is depicted as a jet-skinned knight in silver armor surrounded by a corona of black lightning. However, his true form is much more horrific. He is described as having seven mouths speaking in six foul tongues, the seventh singing the song that will end the world, and four arms holding a Black Hole and a candle that sheds darkness rather than light. Am Dhaegar may have been an ancient city, another entity like himself, or anything else, up to and including an entire universe. He is also described as an amorphous and eyeless being. As Zalgo is malevolent chaos incarnate, both descriptions may be true. Origin On July 27, 2004, on SomethingAwful website, a user named Goon Shmorky uploaded several versions of the comic Nancy and Archie in which the term Zalgo was used. On August 22, 2009, Shmorky explained the creation of Zalgo on the SomethingAwful forums, making a post in which he explains detailed the origin of Zalgo. He claims that he likes how people are trying to solve the meme, while no one knows Zalgo's true origin. He goes on to say that he is the creator of Zalgo and that he just made it up. Biography Background Zalgo lives in a palace of tortured glass, served by legions of monsters forged from the tears of the undead, and each one clad in armor carved from the concentrated suffering of grieving mothers. He also is said to live within all mankind, waiting for the thin glass wall within them to crack, so that he may take over. Zalgo's Manifestations Zalgo's coming is heralded by the fabric of reality itself snarling or screaming "He comes!", and the horrific mutation of webcomic characters and fonts. Gaping, toothy maws, stingers, and masses of tentacles are the norm. Invariably, the eyes turning to black slime and run down their cheeks like tears of oil. Font scrambles and loses coherence. In Other Media ''Architectverse'' Series Quotes Trivia *Interestingly enough, Zalgo has the same origin as another famous creepypasta villain known as Slender Man, both having their origin published on SomethingAwful website. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Cataclysm Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Collector of Souls Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Urban Legends Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Satan Category:Cult Leaders Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Necromancers Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Multi-beings Category:Satanism Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Heretics Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Humanoid Category:Monster Master Category:Evil Creator Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Messiah Category:Supervillains Category:Mutilators Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bogeymen Category:Control Freaks Category:Defilers Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Energy Beings Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Misanthropes Category:Giant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Magic Category:Mascots Category:Bigger Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychics Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Warlords Category:Sadomasochists Category:Torturer Category:Symbolic Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal